o reencontro
by TifaFeliciana
Summary: Fem!Italy Male!Germany                 Feliciana decide afastar-se de tudo e de todos. Qual será a razão que a leva a tomar tal medida?


As dores estavam a ficar cada vez mais fortes e eram mais frequentes a cada momento que passava. Infelizmente Feliciana nunca fora tolerante à dor, e estas dores eram as mais fortes que a italiana alguma vez sentira. A sua única motivação para as aguentar, era que daí a pouco tempo as dores iriam parar e ela teria o seu bebé com ela.

À medida que o tempo ia passando e que as dores iam aumentando, Feliciana começava a sentir-se mais fraca e desesperada. No meio do seu desespero, Feliciana tentava manter-se forte, lembrando-se do Grandpa Rome e da sua força._ Veeeeeee, porque é que eu não consigo ser como ele? Porquê? Quem me dera que estivesses aqui para me ajudar Grandpaaaaa._

- Ahhhh! Grandpaaaaaaaaaaaa! Grandpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Estas foram as últimas palavras que Feliciana proferiu antes de perder os sentidos.

Quando recuperou de novo os sentidos, Feliciana reparou que se encontrava em casa. _Em casa? Como é que eu vim aqui parar? O que me aconteceu?_ Lembrava-se vagamente de ter gritado com todas as suas forças para que o Grandpa Rome a viesse ajudar, mas não se lembrava de mais nada para além disso e começava a sentir-se em pânico. Onde é que estava o seu bebé? Que lhe teria acontecido? E quem é que a trouxera para casa? Feliciana tentou levantar-se, mas o quarto girou á sua volta e ela acabou por se deixar cair de novo na cama. De repente a porta do seu quarto abriu-se para deixar entrar um homem alto e bonito com uma pequena trouxa nas mãos.

- Grandpa! Mas, como é que me encontras-te? E o que me aconteceu?

- Shhhhhhh! Isso agora não é importante, criança. Agora isto é o mais importante.- E dizendo isto, entregou a pequena trouxa a Feliciana.- Ele está esfomeado.

- Veeeeeeeeee! Obrigado Grandpa.

Pegando na trouxa com todo o cuidado e amor que tinha, a italiana deu de mamar ao seu filho recém nascido. O bebé, apesar de recém nascido, era grande e quando crescesse ia ser alto de certeza.A sua pele era branca e os poucos cabelos que tinha eram loiros como raios de sol. Um dos seus cabelos, apenas um, estava encaracolado destacando-se assim dos outros. E os seus olhos, os seus olhos eram azuis, um azul como o céu de uma fria manhã de Inverno, e na sua mente, Feliciana apenas conseguia ver a imagem de uma outra criança, uma que ela conhecera à muito tempo atràs.

Parecendo ler-lhe o pensamento o avô da italiana disse:

- Não preciso de perguntar quem é o pai do teu filho. Ele é uma cópia exacta do pai. Mas, no entanto, estou curioso. Qual a razão para não lho teres contado? Porque é que fugiste e te escondeste de toda a gente?

- Veeeeeeee. O Ludwig não iria querer uma criança a perturbá-lo enquanto está a trabalhar. Ele já me considerava a mim um fardo, não o quis preocupar mais. Uma vez disse-me que não iria estar sempre ao meu lado para me proteger e agora percebo isso. Eu vou criar o meu filho sozinha e vou tornar-me forte e capaz de me defender sozinha.

- Feliciana, ele também têm responsabilidades na educação da criança e parece-me que ele iria gostar de saber que tem um filho.

- Grandpa, por favor não digas nada. Não digas nada a ninguém. Eu não quero que as pessoas saibam, pelo menos por enquanto. O Ludwig vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, no entanto, eu prefiro que seja mais tarde.

- Tudo bem Feli, tudo bem. Mas eu posso ficar e ajudar-te, certo minha querida?

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Claro que sim, Grandpa!

Feliciana deu o nome de Franz ao seu filho, e à medida que o tempo ia passando e que o pequeno ia crescendo, a italiana reparou que a personalidade deste era uma mistura da sua própria personalidade com a de Ludwig. Franz era geralmente alegre e despreocupado, tal como a mãe, mas quando era suposto trabalhar, ficava tão concentrado naquilo que estava a fazer que nada o distraía. Era uma criança forte e não tinha medo de quase nada.

A italiana era feliz, mas faltava uma parte de si. Desde criança que amava Ludwig e parecia que nem o tempo podia fazê-la esquecer o alemão. Feliciana encontrava conforto no pensamento de que, muito provávelmente, Ludwig estava muito melhor sem ela.

Ao longo dos três anos que passou sozinha com o Grandpa Rome, Feliciana deu o seu melhor para conseguir aprender a defender-se sozinha. No início, a italiana era uma desgraça. Não conseguia completar nem os exercícios mais simples, mas depois percebeu que se não desse tudo por tudo, não iria a lado nenhum, e olhando para o filho, Feliciana encontrou a motivação que precisava.

O dia estava quente e Feliciana estava no jardim a ler, enquanto Franz desenhava.O Grandpa Rome tinha desaparecido na semana anterior, deixando uma carta a dizer que Feliciana já não precisava da sua ajuda e que este tinha de ir embora de novo. A italiana ficou triste, mas percebeu as razões que levavam o avô a ir-se embora. Já o pequeno Franz não conseguia perceber o porquê do "gandpa" se ter ido embora e de cada vez que ouvia passos, corria a ver se pertenciam ao seu amado "avô".

Feliciana sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os outros países viriam procurá-la. E a primeira pessoa a vir procurá-la, desde à três anos atràs, fora Elizabeta.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Miss Hungary!

- Feliciana! Estás viva!

- Vee, claro que estou! Estou tão contente por vê-la!

- Também estou contente por te ver! Todos tiveram saudades tuas e estavam todos tão preocupados contigo. Que te aconteceu? Que…

Elizabeta parou de falar quando o pequeno Franz se aproximou das duas mulheres, deixando a hungara de boca aberta.

-Felicana? Ele… Ele não…

- Veeeeee! Este é o meu filho, Miss Hungary! Franz, diz olá à Miss Hungary.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Olá, "miss hungy"! É um "pazer" conhecê-la!

- Então esta é a razão pela qual tu não apareceste durante todos estes anos?

-Veee, Franz, agora podes voltar a desenhar, a mummy e a Miss Hungary precisam de falar as duas. Està bem?

- Veeeee, mummy! – e dizendo isto, o pequeno Franz deu um rápido abraço á mãe e voltou a concentrar-se nos seus desenhos.

- Feli, porque é que não disseste? Nós podiamos ter ajudado.

- Veee, Miss Hungary, essa foi a razão pela qual eu não disse a niguém. Eu queria provar que não preciso de ajuda. Todos diziam que era muito fraca e que sempre que estava assustada ia a correr ter com o Ludwig. Eu não queria que pensassem isso de mim e quando soube que estava grávida pensei que fosse a altura ideal para me afastar e me tornar mais forte.

- Mas para te tornares mais forte não precisavas de te afastar dos teus amigos, Feli. Na verdade todos nós te podiamos ter ajudado. Principalmente o Ludwig. Além disso, porque é que não lhe disseste que estavas grávida em primeiro lugar? Ele teria ficado tão contente Feliciana!

- O Ludwig, Miss Hungary? Ele já me considerava a mim um fardo. Que diria ele se tivesse que acordar todas as noites com um bebé a chorar? Que diria ele se tivesse de proteger não uma pessoa, mas duas? Ele não ia querer isso. Ele só quer saber do trabalho. Se ele se interessasse minimamente por mim, ele já me teria vindo procurar.

- O Ludwig preocupa-se contigo Feli. Ele só não veio porque tem medo e porque não sabe lidar com os seus sentimentos. Feliciana, ele tem estado morto de preocupação desde que tu desapareceste. Ele ama-te, mas à sua própria maneira.

- Ve! Então não sei que maneira de amar ele tem, porque se fosse ao contrário eu virava o mundo de pernas para o ar só para o ver mais uma vez. Que maneira de amar é a dele, se ele nem me tentou procurar? Mas não interessa, não foi por isso que aqui veio, pois não, Miss Hungary?

- Não Feli. Eu vim porque vai haver uma World Meeting e era importante que tu viesses. Era importante que os outros percebessem que tu ainda existes. E todos eles querem saber se estás bem, Feli. Por favor, vem, Feli, por favor.

- Veeeeeeee! De qualquer das maneiras eu tenho de voltar. E está na altura de voltar. Afinal de contas, já me sei defender sozinha e já não preciso de me esconder atrás do Ludwig de cada vez que alguém me tentar fazer mal.

- Hum. Só tenho um pedido a fazer-te Feli. Leva a criança contigo. O Ludwig tem o direito de saber que tem um filho, e o Franz tem o direito de saber quem é o pai.

- Eu sei, Miss Hungary, eu sei. Além disso, eu não o podia deixar ficar aqui sozinho. Ele ainda só tem três anos.

- Fizeste a escolha certa. Sabes que não vai ser fácil encarar de novo o Ludwig.

- Vee, eu também sei que tenho que o fazer.

- Além disso, sei de uma outra pesoa que vai ficar muito contente de saber que tens um filho.

- Veeeeeeeee. Quem, Miss Hungary?

- O tio da criança, sua awesomeness, o Sr. Prussia.

- Tenho saudades do Sr. Prussia . Como é que ele está, Miss Hungary?

- Está awesome, como sempre. Ele vai gostar de te ver outra vez. Assim como todos os outros. Podes pensar que todos eles te achavam uma chata, mas a verdade é que todos eles te consideravam uma grande amiga.

- Veeeeeeeeee, Miss Hungary. Está a exagerar.

- Não, não estou. Mas eu tenho que ir agora. A World Meeting vai ser em casa do Áustria. Ele disse que se viesses, que irias ficar com o teu antigo quarto. Vens mesmo, não vens, Feli?

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeee! É claro que vou! Até lá Miss Hungary!

Finalmente o dia da World Meeting chegou. Feliciana sentia tantas emoções dentro de si, que parecia que ia explodir. No entanto, prometera a Elizabeta que ia, e não podia voltar atràs na sua promessa. Para além disso, a italiana estava desejosa de voltar a ver todos os outros países e de saber todas as novidades que tinham acontecido na sua ausência. Feliciana não sabia como os outros iriam reagir quando vissem Franz, e sinceramente, Feliciana estava a ficar preocupada. Afinal de contas o primeiro a saber devia ser Ludwig, mas como é que ela ia entrar em casa do Sr. Áustria sem que os outros dessem pela sua presença. A sua única esperança era não encontrar ninguém a vaguiar pela casa até conseguir chegar ao seu quarto.

Felizmente, Feliciana conseguiu entrar sem que ninguém a visse, nem mesmo o Sr. Áustria. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, a italiana reparou que este estava exactamente como o tinha deixado. Ao entrar, a italiana sentiu uma súbita melancolia. Deixando as suas coisas e Franz no quarto, Feliciana foi à procura do alemão. Procurou por toda a casa durante quase uma hora, mas não havia sinal nem do alemão, nem de mais ninguém.

- Os outros ainda não chegaram, Italy.

-Veeeeeee! Sr. Áustria! Assustou-me.

- Como sempre. Estás sempre no mundo da lua, Feliciana. Não dei por tu entrares. À quanto tempo é que chegaste?

- À quase uma hora, Sr. Àustria. Agora se não se importa eu vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Vai lá. Quando os outros chegarem eu mando alguém ir avisar-te.

- Vee, obrigado Sr.Áustria.

Assim sendo, Feliciana voltou de novo ao seu quarto. Franz continuava sentado na cama a desenhar, tal como o tinha deixado. Uma vez a trabalhar e o pequeno rapaz não se distraía com nada. Sem nada para fazer, a italiana pegou no seu próprio caderno de desenho e começou a desenhar. A princípio eram apenas algumas linhas, mas quando reparou no que estava a desenhar, a italiana percebeu que estava a fazer um retrato, de memória, de Ludwig. Curioso para saber o que a mãe estava a desenhar, Franz debruçou-se sobre ela e fitou o desenho atentamente. Finalmente levantou os seus olhos azuis e perguntou:

- Mummy, quem é este "sôr"?

Feliciana ficou em pânico. E agora, que havia de dizer a Franz? Devia dizer-lhe a verdade, ou devia esperar até contar a Ludwig? A italiana foi salva por alguém que batia à porta.

- Veeeeeeee! Entre!

- Olá outra vez. Como é que estás? E olá para ti também, Franz.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Miss Hungaryyyyyyy! Estou bem, e a Srª.?

- Feli, pára de me tratar por Srª. Somos amigas e as amigas não se tratam por Srª.

- Mas Miss Hungary, você criou-me. É como uma mãe para mim!

- Por isso mesmo. Tratarias a tua mãe por você? Não. Então, pára de me tratar assim e trata-me por tu ou por Elizabeta.

-Veeeeeeeeeeee! Está bem, Miss Hungary. Posso continuar a dizer "Miss Hungary" ou não?

-Miss Hungary está bem, mas tratas-me por tu.

- Veeee. Ok.

- Franz? Queres que eu te mostre a casa?

- Miss Hungary, não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

- Disparate. Queres ou não Franz?

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Simmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

- Nesse caso vamos andando. Ah! E Feli, o Ludwig já chegou.

- Miss Hungary? Mas…

- Deixa a criança comigo, eu trato do pequeno Franz. Tu tens de ir falar com Ludwig.

- Vee, está bem. Obrigada, Hungary.

- De nada.

E dizendo isto, Elizabeta saiu do quarto seguida por Franz, deixando Feliciana sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

Finalmente chegara o momento de voltar a enfrentar Ludwig. A italiana estava a ganhar coragem para sair e ir procurar o alemão, quando alguém bateu à porta.

- Veee! Entre.

A porta abriu-se e revelou um homem alto e forte. O seu cabelo era loiro e os seus olhos azuis. A italiana ficou completamente paralisada ao ver Ludwig. O alemão entrou e trancou a porta. Pela sua cara ele já tinha visto Franz e já tinha percebido tudo.

- Feliciana, acho que precisamos de falar.

- Lud…Ludwig.- Foi a resposta da italiana.

- Feliciana, eu acabei de me cruzar com a Hungary... Felicia, eu quero ouvi-lo da tua boca. Aquela criança que estava com ela é tua?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Quem é o pai?

- Veee. Não olhaste para ele?

- Olhei, mas quero ouvi-lo da boca. Penso que já te tinha dito isso.

- Ludwig, durante toda a minha vida eu só gostei, não, amei, uma pessoa e tu sabes bem quem. Ele é teu filho. Nosso filho.

Ludwig tinha avançado pelo quarto e por esta altura estava a encurralar Feliciana entre ele próprio e a parede.

- Felicia, porque é que não me disseste?

- Porque tinha medo da tua reacção. Eu já era um fardo para ti, não precisavas de ter mais um.

- Felicia, tu nunca foste um fardo para mim. A princípio não sabia como lidar contigo, é verdade. Tu és tão diferente de mim e eu não estava habituado à tua maneira de ser e de ver as coisas. Mas depois, depois, percebi que sem ti eu já não era feliz. Felicia, o que é que te fez pensar que eras um fardo? O que é que te fez pensar que eu não iria querer este filho tanto quanto tu? Felicia, Ich liebe dich.

- Veee. Tu estás sempre a trabalhar e odeias ser interrompido. Tu precisas de dormir e de paz para fazeres o teu trabalho e com uma criança por perto isso é impossível. Além disso, durante estes três anos sempre pensei que estavas melhor sem mim.

- Felicia, durante estes três anos eu não consegui dormir uma única noite e não houve um único dia em que me conseguisse concentrar no trabalho. Tudo isto porque não estavas comigo. Porque não sabia onde estavas, se estavas bem ou mal, viva ou morta.

- Então porque é que nunca me procuraste? Porque é que nunca me tentaste telefonar?

- Ter-me-ias atendido, ou terias feito como fizeste com os outros? Todos eles tentaram contactar-te e tu deixa-vas o telemóvel tocar e tocar até eles desistirem. Se tinhas feito isso com todos eles porque iria ser diferente comigo?

- Porque te amo. Se fosses tu eu tinha atendido sem pensar duas vezes. Além disso, também não me procuraste. Ninguém procurou, até à uns dias.

- Eu não te procurei porque pensei que tinhas fugido de mim. Que outra razão terias tu para te ires embora? Feliciana, eu pensei que precisasses de estar sozinha durante uns tempos. Acabei por pensar que tinhas desistido. Desistido de tudo, mein Liebling.

- Porque é que eu haveria de ter fugido de ti, se sempre foste tudo aquilo que quis? Ti amo tanto, tanto, Ludwig.

- Feliciana, mein Liebling, Ich liebe dich.

- Sério, Luddie?

- Sério.

Inclinando-se para a frente, Ludwig capturou os lábios de Feliciana nos seus e a italiana correspondeu o beijo apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram, ainda ofegantes, alguém bateu à porta. Ludwig apressou-se a ir destrancar a porta e a perguntar quem era.

- Sou eu a Elizabeta. É melhor vocês os dois virem, a reunião vai começar.

Ludwig e Feliciana sairam do quarto de mãos dadas e de sorisos estampados na cara, e para o alemão estar a sorrir era porque estava, de facto, contente, muito contente.

Quando chegaram à porta da sala onde iria decorrer a reunião, depararam-se com os outros países a rodearem Elizabeta e Franz. O pequeno rapaz, ao ver Feliciana, desatou a correr na sua direcçao, mas quando reparou em Ludwig parou repentinamente a meio do caminho. Ludwig ajoeilhou-se, assim como Feliciana, para ficarem ao mesmo nível da criança.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Não tenhas medo Franz. Anda.

- Veeeeeee. Mummy, este não é o "sôr" do desenho?

- Sim, Franz, este é o senhor do desenho.

- Olá Franz. Não precisas de ter medo, eu não mordo.- disse o Ludwig.

Movido pela curiosidade que sentia, o pequeno avançou em direcção ao enorme alemão.

- Franz, este é o Ludwig, o teu pai.

- Mein daddy?

- Sim, eu sou o teu pai.

- E eu, the Awesome One, sou o teu tio.

Ao ouvir isto, Franz olhou para cima e viu outro homem que se erguia atrás do seu pai. O homem era alto, tinha o cabelo branco e os seus olhos eram vermelhos.

- Prussia…

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sr. Prussiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

E dizendo isto, a italiana levantou-se num ápice e atirou-se aos braços do seu " cunhado". Seguiram-se muitos abraços vindos de todos os lados. Todos os outros países queriam abraçá-la e beijá-la. Todos a queriam felicitar por ela ter um filho tão bem educado e querido como Franz. Todos tinham estado preocupados com ela durante aqueles três anos.

Aproveitando que todos estavam distraídos, Ludwig foi até ao seu quarto buscar um certo objecto e voltou, sem que ninguém tivesse dado pela sua falta.

Depois de todos terem entrado na sala onde se iria realizar a reunião, deu-se início à mesma. Tudo correu estranhamente bem e de uma maneira estranhamente calma. No final da reunião, aproveitando o facto de todos estarem ainda sentados e na sala, Ludwig levantou-se e encaminhou-se para o lugar onde Feliciana estava. Ajoeilhou-se num só joelho e tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixa de veludo azul escuro.

- Estava com esperança que a Elizabeta te encontrasse e te convencesse a vir à reunião, por isso decidi trazer isto, pelo sim pelo não.

Feliciana Vargas, mein Liebling, aceitas casar comigo?

-Veeeeeeee! É claro que aceito amore mio.

The End

* * *

><p>germany: Mais alguém tem algo a acrescentar a esta reunião?<p>

Franz levanta a mão.

Germany: Diz, Franz, o que é?

Franz:Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Germany: (FACEPALM)Porque é que ele tinha que sair à mãe?


End file.
